


Kisses and Lace

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Modern AU. Sibella takes Phoebe shopping for dresses.





	Kisses and Lace

The rows and rows of dresses that seemed to stretch out forever in front of them caused Phoebe to become apprehensive about this whole shopping trip, and Sibella to squeal with glee and excitement.

Before Phoebe could blink, Sibella had disappeared in between the racks, and was already rummaging through the many, many dresses to find something for Phoebe.

Suddenly, Sibella appeared with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

  “Here, go try these on,” she then placed them in Phoebe’s arms. She wondered what in the world Sibella was thinking? This was too many clothes! The weight of them in her arms was staggering.

  “Are they made of gold? Sibella, these are heavy!” she cried out.

  “All the best dresses are heavy darling,” said Sibella from behind another rack, “Now go try them on and show me how they look.”

Phoebe begrudgingly went into the fitting room, and started to tackle the huge pile that Sibella had given her.

She tried on the first dress, one of a pale pink fabric. Phoebe wasn’t too sure about it, but Sibella’s face lit up when she came out and she clasped her hands together excitedly.

  “Oh you look darling! You must get it!”

Phoebe resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and went back into the dressing room to try on the next dress.

Over the next few minutes, Phoebe came out in an array of different dresses, ranging from a short black dress with a quite revealing cut out in the front, to a pale blue and purple dress with flower prints on it, a cream satin dress, and a dark red dress.

Each and every one that she came out in, Sibella declared that it was “darling” and that she just “had to buy it.”

Phoebe didn’t even want to look at the price tags, in fear that it would deter her from buying them. 

She didn’t want to disappoint Sibella so she ended up purchasing all of them (her credit card would pay for it later), but she smiled at Sibella as she saw how happy she looked as they left the store.

  “I simply can’t wait to see you in all of these dresses,” she trilled as they got in the car.

  Phoebe laughed. “I would have thought that you would have liked to see me without clothes on.”

  “Well, that too. But this way, you look cute before and after I make love to you,” Sibella leaned in and kissed her in the car.

  “Was my fashion taste really that horrendous before?”

  “Oh, darling, it was just terrible,” Sibella teased, her breath on Phoebe’s neck.

  “What if I were to say that your fashion taste was awful too?”

Sibella frowned. “Oh? Is that so?”

  “Yes,” Phoebe answered, “You see, you like to wear all of these damn complicated dresses and skirts,” her hand slid up Sibella’s thigh underneath her dress, “and it’s such a pain to undress you when I want to make love to you. I’d prefer you in nothing at all.”

  “I gather we both need to re-evaluate our fashion sense then,” Sibella was breathing heavily as Phoebe’s lips tasted her neck, her hand on her inner thigh.

  “Poor Monty will be so confused when we throw out all of our clothes,” Phoebe giggled.

  “I’m not throwing out all of my clothes,” Sibella said half seriously, half joking.

  “As you say, darling.” Phoebe kissed her lips, and then started up the car, pulling her hand away from Sibella’s skin, leaving the blonde rather flustered and slightly disappointed.

  “Although,” Sibella started after a while, “We could always… test my dresses… to see which ones are easier to get off.”

Phoebe grinned. “But you have so many, my darling. That would certainly take a lot of time.”

  “Then we better get home soon,” said Sibella in a seductive voice. 

Phoebe had never stepped on the gas pedal so hard in her life. 


End file.
